The Flow Cytometry assists and trains Cancer Center members in every step of all flow cytometric techniques. The staff consists of a Director, a Senior Manager, and the Operator. The Facility Director, Dr. Gerald Siu, is an Assistant Professor in the Depart of Microbiology and guides researchers through experimental design. Dr. Sui has worked with flow cytometric techniques for nine years both as a postdoctoral fellow and as an Assistant Professor. Dr. Siu also oversees the development of new techniques for flow cytometry by the facility staff. The Senior Manger, Daniel Ng, has had three years training in all aspects of flow cytometry, and has had previous experience in managing the Flow Cytometry Facility. He develops new techniques for the cell sorter and provides technical support and training for users. As the usage of the facility has increased over four-fold in the last five years, the large number of first time users require extensive training and assistance, and Mr. Ng has insured that these users obtain al of the necessary expertise quickly. In addition, Mr. Ng operates the machine after normal business hours and performs repairs and upgrades on evenings and weekends to minimize down- time. Mr. Juntao Liu, the FACStar/Plus operator, operates the machine for users during normal business hours, maintains the facility's supplies, and schedules and bills users.